No Need for Words
by Chrysalist
Summary: Tak ada kata-kata, karena tak butuh kata-kata. ― Neji/Sasuke. One shot, 892 words. Dedicated for Ero Dojo. Read and review?


**Didedikasikan untuk sekolah nista saya, Ero Dojo**  
(Lain kali jangan bikin challenge senista ini! Bikin yang lebih nista aja! *ditimpuk*)

**Dan untuk Niero-nee, ibu kepsek Ero Dojo yang juga suka pair ini…**  
(maaf nee, mumpung udah buat ya sekalian buat nee, soalnya nee juga jadi salah satu alasan yang menguatkan hati untuk menyelesaikan fic ini… :3)

**Dan untuk semua yang menyukai pair ini!**

**

* * *

**

A Naruto Fanfiction

_**No Need for Words**_

**By Dobe a.k.a Chiaki Megumi**

**

* * *

**

**"**Jadi rapat selesai sampai di sini," ucap seorang pemuda dengan pupil pucat sambil merapikan dokumen-dokumen di hadapannya. Diliriknya anggota-anggotanya yang juga mulai melakukan hal yang sama. Iapun melanjutkan, "Ingat, lusa kita berkumpul lagi di sini di jam yang sama. Jangan lupa membawa tugas masing-masing yang sudah dibagi tadi."

Matanya terus tertuju ke dokumen yang sedang berada di tangannya, namun tentu ia bisa mendengar beberapa di antara mereka mengatakan 'baik' sebelum akhirnya mereka keluar dari ruangan ini.

Sunyi.

Tak ada lagi suara-suara kertas, kursi yang digeser, meja yang diketukkan, ataupun beragam dialog dan pendapat yang terdengar di udara selama rapat OSIS tadi berlangsung. Samar-samar, yang bisa didengar oleh pemuda berambut hitam panjang ini, Neji Hyuuga, hanyalah suara ketikan dari keyboard komputer yang berada di sudut lain ruangan ini. Suara itu berasal dari kegiatan satu-satunya orang di ruangan ini selain dirinya, sang wakil Ketua OSIS, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tanpa perlu melihat ia tahu orang itu berada di sana, masih berada di ruangan ini bersamanya. Sebenarnya mengetik hasil rapat di komputer pengurus sama sekali bukan tugas sang wakil ketua, tetapi ketidakhadiran sekretaris mereka tadi sudah cukup untuk membuat Sasuke bergerak melakukan ini sendiri.

Inilah salah satu hal yang membuatnya mengagumi pemuda berambut hitam dengan model spike ke arah belakang itu. Bahkan tanpa perlu diminta maupun bertanya, ia akan mengerjakan apapun yang bisa ia kerjakan untuk urusan OSIS… juga untuk Neji.

Menit-menit berlalu. Pemuda 17 tahun yang memiliki pupil berwarna pucat ini masih terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya; membaca proposal-proposal yang baru masuk dari klub-klub sekolah mereka, menandai bagian-bagian yang lemah untuk dikembalikan lagi pada klub yang bersangkutan, dan menyortir proposal kegiatan yang cukup baik untuk disimpan.

Masih sunyi.

Beginilah keadaan ruangan OSIS jika yang berada di dalamnya hanyalah sang ketua dan wakilnya. Hampir tak ada kata-kata yang melayang di udara—kecuali untuk urusan OSIS. Masing-masing dari mereka bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara, kepada orang yang dekat dengan mereka sekalipun. Karena itu dialog dan obrolan omong kosong tanpa arti hampir tak pernah terlempar di antara mereka berdua. Sasuke maupun Neji hanya akan menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan dan kesibukan masing-masing.

Terus sunyi.

Neji melirik pemuda yang kini tak lagi berada di depan komputer itu, melainkan di hadapan lemari data mereka yang sedang terbuka—mungkin sedang mencari sesuatu, atau sebaliknya, meletakkan sesuatu. Karena dengan pupil pucatnya si Hyuuga juga mendapati komputer yang tadinya digunakan Sasuke telah mati. Pemuda itu sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Sang ketua OSIS kembali menatap proposal di hadapannya, kembali menyusuri kata demi kata yang tertera di atas kertas putih dalam genggamannya. Hanya tinggal dua atau tiga proposal lagi yang perlu ia periksa sebelum semua tugasnya hari ini selesai, dan ia bisa kembali ke kediamannya.

Didengarnya suara lemari yang ditutup, disusul suara kursi yang bergeser. Bahkan tanpa melihat sekalipun, Neji tahu pemuda itu sudah duduk lagi di kursinya sendiri, di sisi meja wakil ketua OSIS, mungkin sedang membuka salah satu dari buku-buku miliknya di sana dan membacanya sekarang.

Sunyi lagi.

Pikiran Neji kembali teralih dari pekerjaannya. Dulu sering sekali ia merasakan ketidaknyamanan di tengah kesunyian mereka... bahkan sekarang juga. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia bukan tipe orang yang akan memulai pembicaraan duluan, apalagi tipe yang banyak bicara. Dan ia tahu persis, Sasuke juga begitu. Pernah beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk memulai sebuah obrolan dengan sang pemuda Uchiha, namun nihil. Hampir semua kalimatnya dibalas dengan 'Hn', dan akhirnya ditutup dengan kesunyian yang lebih tidak mengenakkan saat ia kehabisan kata-kata. Jauh lebih baik untuk menutup mulut dari hal-hal yang tak perlu, itulah yang ia pelajari dari kejadian itu.

Pena merah kembali bergerak, menorehkan tintanya yang berwarna darah di sisi deretan huruf cetak hitam di atas kertas putih. Lalu lembar kertas-kertas itu bergerak ditutup, sebelum akhirnya Neji letakkan di sisi kirinya. Jemarinya yang berkulit putih pucat kembali menyentuh kumpulan kertas lain… ini yang terakhir.

Bersamaan dengan lembaran pertama yang dibuka, ia mendengar suara buku yang ditutup. Neji yakin Sasuke baru saja berhenti membaca salah satu buku tebalnya... Apa dia sudah bosan dengan buku-buku itu? Mungkin ada baiknya sesekali ia juga membawa beberapa buku koleksinya dan disimpan di ruangan ini, setidaknya untuk bacaan sang wakil ketua di saat-saat seperti ini… saat dimana ia sedang menunggu Neji selesai dari pekerjaannya. Ah, semoga saja Sasuke belum pernah membaca buku-buku koleksinya itu. Bisa dipastikan ia akan membawanya lain waktu.

Sunyi kembali.

Tanpa sadar Neji mempercepat kegiatannya. Pupil putih pucatnya bagai berlomba untuk membaca baris perbaris kalimat proposal dengan cepat. Tangannya juga bergerak lebih lincah untuk melingkari maupun mencoret bagian-bagian yang tercetak di atas kertas putih itu. Hanya tinggal 11 halaman lagi sebelum semuanya selesai.

Tiga menit berikutnya, proposal terakhir telah ditutup. Sang ketua OSIS segera merapikan dokumen, proposal, dan alat-alat tulis di atas mejanya. Proposal yang akan diterima dimasukkannya di laci, sedangkan proposal yang penuh kekurangan tetap dibiarkannya berada di atas meja; OSIS akan mengembalikannya besok pagi.

Sejenak ia menoleh, melihat keadaan di luar sana dari jendela besar yang berada di belakang kursinya. Sudah sesore ini… bahkan mentari sudah mulai bersembunyi.

Sang Hyuuga lalu menengadah ke depan, menatap pemuda berambut hitam yang juga sudah berdiri sambil memegang tasnya, balas menatap ke arah mata pucatnya.

Neji tersenyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah ke arah pemuda bermata onyx itu. Diraihnya jemari tangan kiri Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya, dan ia berkata, "Ayo pulang."

Sasuke tak membalas, hanya mulai melangkah di sisinya. Tapi kini Neji sama sekali tak merasakan ketidaknyamanan seperti tadi. Karena ia paham, mereka memang tak butuh kata-kata.

_**-  
Fin  
-**_


End file.
